


The Beginning of the End

by Ahnis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Grounder Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnis/pseuds/Ahnis
Summary: So basically arranged marriage between grounder Bellamy and Clarke as a peace treaty between Arkadia and the grounders.Some is canon some is not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at grammar so don’t judge. If it really bothers you message me and I’ll change it I guess.

Clarke walked through the hallways of her home trying to memorize every nook and cranny, every smell and the people…. her people. 

It’s her third time around Arkadia but she wants to engrave it in her mind because she knows it will be a long time before she will be able to come back to it.

The noise behind her distracts her, its her mother whose footsteps have been following her like a shadow for a while now and as Clarke hears her draw her breath she knows she has found the courage to finally speak.

“You don’t have to do this Clarke, there has to be something….. something else they want. Another way for us to be at peace.”

At the sound of her mother’s voice breaking Clarke stops but stays facing forward. She knows that if she turns around and so much as looks at her mother her resolve will disappear.

“It’s the only way and you know it,” Clarke whispers “and it’s what’s best for our people”

“But what about what is best for you Clarke?” 

“That hasn’t mattered since a long time ago mom and perhaps this is what I deserve after everything I’ve done”

“Clarke Mount Weather wasn’t your fault, you had no choice” 

“Just as I have no choice now” Clarke says as she walks away.

She will give the grounders what they want, she will hand herself in a silver platter the great Wanheda, the Commander of Death because that is the one thing she can do. She may bring about death but she will do anything in her power to keep her people from it. Even if it means to offer herself as a hostage in a loveless marriage.

 

Bellamy kom Trikru finds himself in his commanders tent taking in the news of the new alliance that has been made with skaikru. One moment he was in TonDC and the next he was summoned by his commander to the camp in front of Arkadia and not only that it seems he has been chosen. 

“Wipe that scowl of your face my friend, the commander couldn’t have found a better match for you.” Sindri jests “ You need not worry, Wanheda is as beautiful as she is deadly you’ll have no problem performing your marital duties with her.”

“You’ve meet her?” Bellamy wonders ignoring his taunts.

“Of course, I meet her when we planned the attack against Mount Weather”

Bellamy simply nods wanting to ask what she is like but decides against it. However Sindri seems to have catched on to what he wished to ask next.

“She was small and yet the way she handled herself made her look taller than the generals in the room” he responds “ she was fierce and determined a true Heda of her people” 

“And that is exactly why I have chosen her for this marriage” the commander declares “Her people understand the sacrifices she’s made for them and they love her for it, they would die for her and they will do anything to keep her safe”

“As long as she is in our hands skaikru won’t revolt any longer and will fall in line as the 13th clan.” 

“That is why I have chosen you Bellamy because I trust you will make this work, prepare yourself the ceremony will take place tomorrow”. He can see the question in her eyes urging him to confirm he understands how important this is. 

So he answers as is expected of him “I understand Heda”. And just like that he is dismissed. 

 

Clarke can see the two riders at the front of Arkadia's gates she knows why they are there they have come for her. 

And when Clarke sees the look on her friends faces along with her mothers and Kane’s she knows they know as well.

She rises from her seat and walks standing tall and with confidence. She does it for them because she knows their hearts are already breaking and seeing how scared she is will only cause more damage.

It will make them desperate to save her and their desperation will lead to a war they wouldn’t survive. She couldn't afford to show weakness especially after how much she fought with the council to convince them to accept the commanders offer. She had been surprised by their reluctance after all the only other option was death.

But not only had the council been against the treaty her people opposed it with ardor. Those that remained of the 100 rejected even the idea of it the most.They told her they wouldn’t allow her to make any more sacrifices and that they would willingly lay their life’s down for hers. Clarke smiled and told them that she didn’t rescue them from Mount Weather just to have them die so meaninglessly.

“The commander has promised me the person I will be marrying will be kind to me and protect me so you have nothing to fear ” Clarke lies. The commander had promised no such thing and after all lives skaikru had taken from Trikru she knows she doesn’t deserve such treatment from them.

“I will become a part of their clan for all of you. So that you will have a chance to start a family and watch your kids grow and thrive….so that you may all thrive” Clarke continued. “ I don’t want any of you to feel guilty or like you owe me anything I do this for myself as well” 

“ And don’t worry about me I am quiet strong you know” Clarke said while smiling and flexing her almost non existing muscles. The lightening of her tone relaxes her people and allows for a few smiles here and there. A lot of them are on the verge of tears but when she hears a few jokes among the crowd about how she’ll never stop being a princess she knows she’s managed to make them feel at peace with her decision.

And so as she walks towards the riders she remembers what she told her people and repeats it like a mantra I am strong I am strong I am strong.

 

Bellamy can hear the army's murmurs all the way to the commander's tent. “Wanheda Wanheda Wanheda” his people whisper and usher through the camp.

It seems his future wife has arrived, and he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was a little impressed with her bravery.

“Brave Princess” he chuckles to himself. 

Brave indeed he thinks his mood turning sour because no matter how much he may admire her spirit and strength it doesn’t make him forget all the pain and destruction her people have subjected his clan to. 

He was definitely entitled to such feelings considering she had murder 300 of his brothers and sisters, burned them alive actually. He would have to be a saint to accept her with no resentment or anger. And out of all the things Bellamy knew he was, a saint wasn’t one of them.

 

Wanheda Wanheda Wanheda Clarke hears all around her like a cursed song that will chase her forever.

If only the grounders knew the truth about Wanheda.

If only they knew she was simply a scared girl who the world forced into growing too fast. If only they knew about how she still dreamed of spending her time on earth drawing, reading, and learning, about how she wished to be surrounded by her friends, laughter, and peace. They would probably laugh at her weakness and slaughter her people.

Her people Clarke reminds herself are the reason she will be the Wanheda they fear and loath.

 

“The commander will see you now” a strong voice announces bringing Clarke back to reality and way from her thoughts. 

Clarke follows the man into the tent observing her surroundings and it’s just as she remembers it.  
The commander sits in her throne she’s accompanied by a couple grounders, some Clarke recognizes other she doesn’t.

“Clarke” the commander greets.

“Commander” Clarke nods. 

Clarke can feel the stares they are giving her but she focuses her attention on one in particular.

It’s one of the grounders she hasn’t yet met. He is tall with broad shoulders and dark features. His gaze is made up of something different. There seems to be animosity and obvious dislike but also admiration and a curiosity which unnerves Clarke.

When their eyes meet she feels adrenaline coursing through her body and just like that she knows he is the one she will be binding her life to. Further confirmation comes when the commander dismisses everyone from the tent but the two of them.

“He is..” the commanders starts.

“I know who he is.” Clarke interrupts. “He is the man who is to be my husband”

The commander gives her an amused look “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Clarke. This is Bellamy he is the chief of Trikru, today you two will be bound for life and your people will become our people”

“There is also something else I need to discuss with you both, as you know not everyone agrees with this alliance so there will be many eyes on you. You need to be united not only in name and ritual but in truth”

Clarke notices a change in mood as the commander takes a pause.  
She sees some inner conflict in the commanders eyes as if fighting what she is about to say next. 

“ Your union must produce a child as soon as possible” she finally states.

Two gasps fill the room one is hers and the other one belongs to Bellamy.  
He seems as surprised as Clarke and as opposed to the idea as her, and yet he doesn’t protest but Clarke does.

“I won’t do it” Clarke barkes out “ I won’t give myself a weakness and I refuse to bring a child into this life of death and BETRAYAL” Clarke makes sure to emphasize the part about betrayal after all Lexa had abandoned her once who was to say she wouldn’t do it again.

The commander flinches at the word and her eyes become filled with fury.  
“You will do as you are told Clarke because it’s what will keep your people alive and hear me now, you will not see your people again or visit your home not until you have bore a child whose blood belongs both to trikru and skaikru” 

“Both of you may leave prepare yourselves for the ceremony and make peace with what I’ve shared with you today” the commander orders as she waves her hand dismissively.

 

Clarke walks out of the commander's tent with Bellamy at her side. He doesn’t seems as bothered as her with the idea of bringing a child into this world despite his initial surprise. He walks away from her without a word or glance as she is escorted to her tent. 

As soon as she arrives she has hands all over her on her hair and face. Pushing her into a bathtub and then into a beautiful dress. It seems that a white dress for a wedding is one of the few traditions of the old world that the grounders have kept.

When they are done the women look pleased not too much with the idea of servicing her but with the outcome of their hard work. 

They push her in front of a mirror and Clarke almost wants to cry. She looks beautiful like a princess much to her dismay. The way they’ve braided her hair and the flowers intertwined in it make it look like she’s wearing a crown. 

She thanks them with a teary smile and watches their eyes widen at her vulnerability, they tell her they were just doing their duty and give her their best wishes for the union as they leave.

Clarke looks at herself one last time and reminiscens a time when she used to dream of wearing a dress like this when she got married. A simpler time when her father would have walked her down the aisle to a nervous loving husband. Her mother would cry in the front row along with her friends and everything would be perfect. 

Now with her father dead along with most her friends and her mother hardened by the pain and trials of the ground all she can do is hope everything would go as planned tonight.

 

Your union must produce a child as soon as possible Bellamy can still hear his commander’s voice ringing in his head strong and insistent.

That meeting had been too much to take in. Sindri was right his future wife was ferocious. The way she outright denied the commander and practically called her a traitor testified to her strong willed spirit. 

Perhaps having a child with her wouldn’t be so bad after all and it’s not as if he had a choice. Neither him nor Wanheda did he just hoped she would come to realize that.

Despite knowing what his duty dictated Bellamy’s heart had broken. He always dreamed of a child who would be loved and cared for, a wanted child not a child forced to be born. 

That’s when the realization dawns on him, he realizes that he doesn’t care about the circumstances of the child’s birth, It will still be his child. With that thought in mind he swears that no matter what he will protect it and care for it, just as he once did for Octavia. 

 

The next time they see each other is when she is walking down the aisle her arm linked with a man he assumes is her father, she is walking towards him. 

Lovely, bewitching, angelic isn’t enough to describe her. The dress she wears is a simple one and yet on her it’s breathtaking. It flaunts the curves of her breasts and hips making her look enticing. 

The thought of those breasts in his hand soft and full and the idea of him holding her hips as she writhed beneath him were torturing him. Bellamy felt heat spreading through his body and he scolds himself. He’s acting like a youth who has never seen a woman naked, aroused by just the shape of her body. 

Not only that she was a woman he had sworn to hate after what she and her people had done to his clan. But now she was not just an enemy she was the woman he was going to unite to in blood, swear his allegiance and offer his protection to.

She would be his responsibility from now on so Bellamy prayed for deliverance from his lustful thoughts and instead focused on her face. What he saw there shocked him. She seemed afraid and indecisive, her captivating blue eyes open and honest.

He wonders if she’s trying to trick him and make him lower his defenses. Either way he has all the time in the world to find out her true intentions, after this night  
they will be bound forever for better or worse.


	2. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and a little developement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but I just wanted to post something while I was inspired. Also wells is alive him and Clarke were co leaders.

Clarke can see Bellamy dressed in armor with trikru colors waiting at the end of the aisle. She's holding tightly to Kane’s arm trying hard to conceal her true feelings. When Kane gives her an empathazing smile she knows she has failed. 

As she walks towards Bellamy she sees trikru has taken the right side of the camp while skaikru has taken the left. At the front sits her mother along with what remains of the council and on the other side's front is the commander with the other clans ambassadors.

Clarke wishes she could just run over to where Bellamy stood and get over with the vows and rituals. She can feel the danger in the atmosphere and she knows that at the slightest provocation both sides will try to murder each other.

She finally stands before him after what seems like an eternity. He is giving her a look she can’t quite decipher, as if he's studying her. Clarke takes that as an invitation to do the same. 

She is mostly drawn to the freckles that are spread over his nose and cheekbones. They look like constellations. 

And when he speaks Clarke is mesmerized by his voice. Its low, melodic and he is speaking words of love with promises to protect her till death do them part. His eyes are so sincere its making Clarke’s heart ache.

Clarke looks away and sneaks a glance at her mother. Her father is proof that no matter how alluring or real his oath may sound it can be broken at anytime. Treachery could be awaiting her at any moment and if her mom was capable of turning in the man she loved, what would Bellamy be capable of doing to her.

When he is finished, Clarke repeats the same vow and she means it. She will be his ally and protect him because his life will insure her peoples safety. 

While clarke finishes Bellamy takes a knife holds it to his palm and cuts straight through the middle. He hands it to her and clarke finally understands what they meant when they said they would be united in blood.

Clarke does as Bellamy did and as blood fills her palm he takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

He takes their clasped hands and raises them to his people and hers. The grounders cheer while her people look nauseated by their blood sharing. She feels him let go of her hand and before she knows what’s happening he’s pulling her body to his. 

She expects his kiss but not this type of kiss. She had expected a violent meeting of their mouths and instead it’s soft and inviting. His mouth on hers is making her lightheaded and as he slowly pulls away she can feel heat spread across her face. 

Clarke stares at him and comes to terms with how dangerous her husband truly is. Bellamy has stirred up emotions Clarke had been keeping buried for a long time. The desire to connect, care and share herself with someone. The worst part of it is he’d done it with just one kiss. Clarke wonders how she’ll be able to conceive a child without losing herself to him first. 

 

Bellamy can’t help replaying the kiss he shared with his wife over and over in his mind. The way she had gasped into his mouth surprised by his sudden movement along with the way she reddened after it. 

He feels a bitter after taste as if he had stolen a kiss from an innocent. He tries to shake the thought and repeats to himself this is wanheda he was feeling guilty about kissing. The wanheda who had acted like anything but who she was supposed to be.

His eyes seek her out and he finds her talking to her people. She seems content and looks as if she is saying goodbye to every single one of them. She hugs them one by one but lingers with one more than the others unsettling Bellamy. Perhaps he is her lover. Bellamy is stunned at the jealousy coursing through him. 

He blames it on how much he’s had to drink and turns away from her. 

 

Clarke goes around camp making sure everything goes well. Thanks to the commanders presence and the alcohol no fights have broken out. As she goes around she also makes sure to say her goodbyes to everyone since at first light she will be leaving with the grounders. 

She gives her friends hugs. To raven who she feels still can’t help but resent her for Finn’s death. To jasper who outright hates her for Maya’s. To Harper and Monty who tell her to make it quick or they will start crying. To Wells who traps her in a long embrace. She wishes she could stay in his arms and allow him to protect her just like when they were children. 

She breaks away from him gives a nod and walks to her mother and Kane. 

Kane holds her hand tightly and tells her how proud he is of her. She teases him by telling him that now that she’s done her part he better do his. As his eyes water he murmurs “may we meet again” and leaves her to speak to her mother.

Her mother looks on the verge of crying so Clarke hugs her tightly and to reassure her saying not to worry that if anything goes wrong she will go back home no matter what.

Abby is smarter than that though and Clarke is her daughter. She knows Clarke will never flee, she will see this alliance through or die trying. 

 

With the night ending and everyone either passed out from drinking or having retired to rest, Clarke is being escorted to the commander’s tent. 

The first thing she notices is they are alone and the person that brought her ushers her in but doesn’t follow.

The commander is wearing a less formal attire and the war paint has come off making her look more like a young girl then the merciless warrior she truly is. 

“Come Clarke I wish to speak to you” the commander utters.

“I wish to make peace with you before I leave for Polis” she turns to Clarke “ and just maybe make the decision about the child a little easier for you”

“You see I as well as trikru are satisfied with just your marriage but those that oppose the alliance are not, I suspect that Queen Nia Of Azgeda is planning a move against the coalition”

Azgeda of course, they had been among the strongest opposers to a union to skaikru but that still didn’t explain why child was needed. 

“What does that have to do…” Clarke asks

“Bellamy is one of my best warriors but he has a gentle heart, many know of this and it is why I chose him for you” 

“If it is suspected you’ve come to some agreement with him and your marriage is in name only Queen Nia’s challenge to skaikru becoming the 13th clan will stand”

“In case that happens there is nothing I will be able to do for many more will join her if she accuses your union of being a false one. Our people consider blood joining and it’s vows sacred..”

“They would label us as untrustworthy, traitors and she would gain the support to  
annihilate us” Clarke said catching on the the commander’s worries.

“Yes, but with a child as testimony of your marriage they’re will be no room for doubt, that you are his as much as he is yours now.” 

“So I hope you will understand that my order still stands that you will not be allowed to see your people or visit Arkadia not until you’ve conceived or birthed a child” 

“I understand and thank you for …..everything” the Commander nods and Clarke turns to leave. Lexa may have betrayed her and left her to die before but she had never lied to Clarke. That is how she knows the threat from Azgeda is a real one. 

Now she must come to terms with that fact that soon she will become a mother. She will become vulnerable and will need to keep her child safe, she will need allies. And there will definitely not be a better ally than her child’s own father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to post mostly on weekends btw.


	3. Rupture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the weeding and getting ready to leave for TonDC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might seem a bit Oc for both Bellamy and Clarke. But he is basically trying to push her into realizing they can be partners by showing her she needs him.  
> Also Clarke may seem insecure in this chapter because what I’ve noticed about her on the show is that when she doesn’t find a solution or have support she brakes down or makes rash decisions.  
> Also made Murphy a grounder since I love the dynamic between him and Bellamy  
> Also the Friendship Dynamic between him and Clarke.

When Bellamy stumbled into his tent after having too much to drink the least thing he expected was to find his wife there. His wife, the great and lovely Wanheda. Oh how he wished Sindri had been wrong about her beauty.

She is sitting on his bed with a book of some sort in her hands, she drops it as she sees him and her gaze is strangely soft when she rises to greet him.

“Bellamy” She ushers softly making his name sound like a prayer.

“Wanheda” He nods acknowledging her. He sees her flinch and her face harden. She looks as if he had hurt her in some way but that can’t be possible the alcohol must be twisting his judgement. He almost regrets it too with the way the softness disappeared from her face as soon as the word left his lips.

“My name is Clarke” she retorts walking towards him.

So he had been right he chuckles to himself. The Skaikru princess didn’t like the name she had been given by his people.

She looks fierce walking towards him so he raises his hands in mock surrender and tells her “ Whatever you say princess”.

“I said my name is…” she continues as she closes the distance between them.

“Clarke” he mutters as their eyes meet and the space between them is almost non existing.

“Why are you here Clarke” he asks trying to ignore her closeness. The task is proving to be quite hard with the way her eyes seem to be fixed on his lips. Her hair is down now making her look angelic and her scent is teasing him proving to be more intoxicating than the alcohol he had consumed. She smells enticing like a fruit ripe for the taking.

When she looks up at him with those striking blue eyes his composure banishes and he tilts his head downwards making their lips meet once again.

She plants her hands on his chest and Bellamy expects her to shove at him but she doesn’t. Instead she moans into his mouth and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. As their tongues touch she cries into his mouth once again and her hands roam to his hair.

Bellamy needs no more encouragement and allows his hands to roam as well. On her curves to her hips and her thighs. She’s so soft to the touch, her skin velvety and fragile. It’s driving him crazy.

He finally loses all control when she half grinds into his arousal making him moan. She seems to like that and tries again but Bellamy is faster. He grips her thighs and lifts her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. As he carries her to the bed she sneaks her hands under his armor and attempts to rid him of it.

He laughs at her failed endeavour laying her down on the bed and standing between her legs. Her eyes are fiery pools of desire watching as he rids himself of the armor. Bellamy knows his eyes reflect her lust if not a greater one. But who could blame him with the view he is privileged to have.

His wife spread on his bed with her milky thighs open to accommodate him, her white dress pushed up to her waist leaving her exposed to him. The laces at her chest have become undone revealing just enough of her perfect breasts to drive him mad with need.

She grows impatient with him and pulls him down to her, wrapping her legs around his waist, connecting their mouths once more. He puts one hand at the side of her head to carry his weight and the other on her breast caressing it as she grinds beneath him.

He allows his hand to drift to her center and curses at how wet she is. Bellamy knows both of them can’t wait much longer and starts to pull down on her underwear but stops as he feels her stiffen.

“What’s wrong” Bellamy asks her gently his breathing still heavy.

“I didn’t come to you for this.. at least not yet” she says pushing him to the side as she slid from beneath him and pulled her dress down.

Bellamy stares up at her trying to figure out what she’s going to say next but what comes out of her mouth stunns him as much as it angers him.

 

Clarke can’t believe she almost let herself get carried away and lose control of the situation. She’d almost given herself to him completely without caring for the consequences of her actions, without first laying out rules. She’d allowed her loneliness to make the decisions for her.

So as she adjusts her clothing she finds her courage to speak again.

“I didn’t come to you for this.. at least not yet” she tells him

“I wanted to discuss with you the terms of our marriage. After we conceive a child I wish to return to Arkadia my people need me and our child will be safer there” Clarke ranted.

“You don’t have to come with us but you can come visit us, I mean him or her whenever you want to. Also I just wanted to let you know you may take a lover if you wish after all you and I aren’t….”

“Aren’t what? .. married in truth” Bellamy spits out as he leaves the bed.

“You may do as you please Wanheda but my child because it is much mine as it is will be yours will be raised by my side. I won’t have it any other way”

“After the child is born you may leave to Arkadia if you wish to, I will not stop you but the child will remain with me. And next time just get to it _wife_ ” he says stressing the word as if it was a curse. “I don’t like to be teased and there is no need for foreplay after all we are just performing our duties”

“I didn’t meant to upset you” Clarke tries to explain.

“Upset me? You didn’t upset me princess you just made things clear” he says as he heads towards the exit of the tent.

“Be ready at first light, that’s when we leave for TonDC and feel free to stay here for the night”

“Wait! where are you going?” Clarke blurts out and with the icy look he gives her Clarke wishes she hadn’t.

“To find my pleasure elsewhere as you suggested, _wife_ ” He says while leaving her alone to contemplate where she went wrong. His words about finding someone else haunt her and yet she can’t figure out why.

 

“Why aren’t you with your wife” his second second demands to know.

“The reasons are not your concern” Bellamy turns giving him a glare that any other man would have been terrified of.

But his second wasn't just any man so he smirks at bellamy as if he can see right through him.

“They become my concern when you barge into my tent while I'm busy, I'm not your slave available whenever you please”

“No but you're my second which is basically the same thing” Bellamy answers with a smirk of his own.

“Fine, I can tell whatever it was bothered your sensibilities so I'll let it go this time” his second sighs.

“Wise choice” Bellamy tells him as he rests his eyes.

His second was right, skaikru’s princess had shattered his hopes. They way she had responded to him had made him believe that they could be good together. Raise a happy child together.

Not only would she rob him of a partner someone he could trust and love, give his life to. She would try to rob him of his child. The former he could aim to give up but the latter he would fight for.

Just the memory of her words infuriated him. She was ready to discard him so easily and take what he had dreamed of for the longest time away from him.

If that's the game Wanheda wanted to play he would indulge her. Bellamy would show her he wasn't that easy to get rid of even if he had to do it the hard way.

 

“Princess” a voice calls from the outside waking Clarke.

She feels exhausted after last night's disaster and because she was hardly able to sleep at all.

Yet that doesn't hinder her ability to be extremely annoyed at the nickname.

“Bellamy I told you my name is Clarke” she says pushing at the tents entrance.

“You’re not..”

“Bellamy, I know” the new face lets her know clearly amused.

“I am the chief's second. The names John but feel free to call me Murphy. I have been given the orders to escort you, so if you could do me the honors of following me I'd appreciate it”

“By escorting me you mean watch over me don't you” Clarke arches her eyebrow at him ignoring the way he had mockingly bowed to her as he requested she follow him.

“Nothing gets past you does it?” He says almost laughing as if he knew some great joke she didn't

“Where's Bellamy I wish to speak with him” Clarke practically yells at him growing tired of his game.

“No can do, you see the chief is busy and he asked me to be your guard as we leave for TonDC and to continue being you guard there so best get used to it … Clarke”

Seeing as she has no choice but to accept she nods but tries once more to have him take her to Bellamy. After all she needs to fix this rift before it was too late. So this time she decides to ask charmingly.

Clarke gives her best doe-eyed look and pouts as she pleads, “Murphy please, I need to see Bellamy. It's important please take me to him”

Even though many have fallen for her trick before Murphy is smarter than Clarke gave him credit for and just openly laughs telling her how entertaining he finds her.

Clarke groans inwardly hating the fact that she's going to have to do this with violence.

As he’s laughs she pulls her dagger out reaching for him and pushing it against his carotid artery.

“Tell me where he is now or I'll slit your throat right here” Clarke voice comes out cold and convincing.

Murphy however doesn't budge.

“He's given me instructions specific ones about not wanting to see you so forgive me if I'm not particularly scared for my life at the moment” he informs her “You see Bellamy is far scarier than death”

At his words Clarke panics, how was she going to fix things if he wouldn't let her near him. The sense of defeat similar to the one she felt at Mount Weather comes to her and she surrenders to it letting a few tears slip from her, the brave act vanishing. She's put her people at risk with her lack of self control.

“I see, I …. could you just tell him I'm sorry, I just wanted to explain myself”

A pause follows and Murphy seems to reassess his views of her. 

“Look stop crying Wanheda it doesn't suit you and of it comforts you i'll do my best to convey your message now follow me we really need to get going” he urges her his back turned giving her the privacy to compose herself.

The gesture might not be much but it is to Clarke,it’s the kindest a stranger has been to her in awhile specially coming from one that knows her past. 

This time Clarke follows willingly and feels she might just have found a strange potential ally.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter left you a little confused read the notes at the beginning ;)


End file.
